To The Other Side
by Love.of.the.light
Summary: This is a story with a twist. Follow Sargent Charles. A soldier who had finished her war be pulled in to another. Lost in a new time watch her as she helps Shepard take on Seren, find love, friendship and so much more. A story with a lot of history and a great one for those Tali lovers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from my own Characters which for this story will include:

Scottish - Rosie Charles, Marcus Kyle,

English - Lt. Stevenson, Ross "sharkey" Finn

American - Charlie Thompson,

Dr Nieve Thompson. And basically all events that take place in the past.

 **A/N:** Hey guys. So this my first fanfic, so please be gentle, but this was just a quick word to say this is an idea I have had since I started playing the game. I also hate the fact that there are basically no Fem/Tali love. Also a quick thing. I am a suffering dyslexic so I apologise now for any grammatical errors as I am the one proof reading and I do not always see them. So please enjoy my take on the mass effect world.

Also this story is based on the cannon Game but with a slight AU to the history of earth.

The rating is for violence and future chapters containing some smut, because I can't help myself.

To The Other Side. 

Prologue

" _Warning, Warning detonation process activated. War head activation in t minus 10 seconds. Nuclear Shielding being deployed. Evacuation is advised. Warning, Warning..." The Shutter was closing, my only chance of an exit was the window, out now or be left behind. Eyes closed, leap of faith, shattered glass. The shutter closing behind me. Alive but my Exo damaged. A light, so bright it blocked out the sun. Maybe I had not survived as hoped. Two approaching. The other side perhaps? I did not recognise them. "Sargent Charles?" - They know me? I collapse. Darkness flooding in. But the world was safe, my job was done, this war had ended._

The asari councillor stood in front of Shepard. Ever calm she explained. "I am sorry to be so secretive commander but I have a rather delicate situation on my hands. One I would rather keep from Valern and Sparatus." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a file. "I have recently lost contact with one of my Commandos. Now usually the matter would be handled within the Matriarchs but…" The councillor handed Shepard the file. "This commando was working for me. Her mission was to infiltrate Cerberus and find out any information regarding there Phantom project." Shepard nodded.

The Councillor continued to debrief the commander about her recent worries with Cerberus, how Ambassador Udina wouldn't do anything. How her agent hasn't sent anything in months.

"I thank you in advance Shepard. Please, any information could prove useful, plus you can keep anything you think might help in your fight against Seren" With that the commander left for the Normandy. _Hell I need all the help I can get._

Back in her cabin Shepard read though the councillors file. Nothing really important stood out. Project numbers, information about earths past. Information on the events: Black dog, Phantom mission dates, the nuclear missile war, the Scottish uprising. Yet something was off. It wasn't about earth and its armies. It was all about, The Phantoms.

The phantoms were once the greatest private military on earth. What started out as a small ground team of five (Two Scots, two Englishmen and one American) grew. Fundamental in stopping nuclear launches, assassination attempts and taking down dictators. Creating advance Exo war suits, the phantoms were the envy of the all the worlds armies. Created to prevent wars all over the globe. Used to unite the Earths armies and one of the driving forces in creating the alliance. To be a Phantom was once regarded to be a God.

If Cerberus were planning on rebuilding the Phantoms this was a great cause for concern. The asari watched over earth during the rise and golden day of the Phantoms. Shepard could see why this could be cause for concern.

What's left of the Phantoms was stories and legends. Old history warped by time. Legend, myth and truth all mixed in. But one fact that remains is they are to be feared.

"Commander we are approaching the target." Shepard turns and heads for her door. "Copy that Joker, contact Tali and Lt. Alenko. Tell them to suit up."

One first glance the Cerberus station would look like any other prison on any other planet. The out sided was lightly guarded. "Don't let your guard down. They may be more inside."

The inside of the station was completely different. White wash walls, chrome metal doors, orange Cerberus logos painted down the halls. The rooms were no different. Bare apart from some desks and terminals. Some were larger, some were smaller. They all contained the same uniform. White, grey, orange. One room had more detail, a couple of terminals where flashing.

"Well… no denying what this place is now huh Commander." Kaiden stepped towards one of the flashing logos.

"One might say we have stepped into the beast's belly." Tali started to decode information from an unlocked terminal. "Shepard… You may want to see this."

On the screen was an image. A dossier sat on screen listing dates, medical files, personal interests and space for observation notes. _Subject seems calmer, less agitated than before. Maybe subject debriefing can take place sooner than expected._

"Tali, did you find anything on our missing commando." Shepard motioned towards the door.

"Yes Commander. I believe she is working under the alias Dr. Nieve Thompson. Her location is with the subject. In the holding Chambers just down the hall." Tali's eyes glowed with pride at the info she had gained. Clearly Cerberus had not prepared for this as she gained access almost everything. "The only thing I could not tell you commander is the unknown soldier's name."

As the team moved towards the holding chambers an alarm sounded. "That's not good." Kaiden stated as they made their way down the hall. Suddenly the doors opened and two Cerberus soldiers came rushing out.

Diving behind cover, the team held their position. "She can't have gotten far." Nodding to Tali, Shepard moved into position. In one fluid motion Tali had taken out their shields, just as Shepard was about to fire, two shots came out of nowhere.

The bodies of the soldiers slumped to the floor. Blood stained the walls and trickled down to the source of the shot. The shot came from an old earth revolver held by someone Shepard recognised.

With one glance Shepard new. Standing in front of them was no subject being trained to become a phantom. Instead it was the Phantom herself, and she was aiming right at Shepard.

 **A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed the first Chapter. Any reviews tips would be greatly appreciated.

XoXo Lover..


	2. Chapter 2

" _You cannot leave me behind." He grabs my arm spins me to face him. "We are a team, a family. If we fall we fall together. I would take a bullet for you, and you would take one for me. That was the deal." He stares at me. This man has been at my side since it started all those years ago. But this time it's different. –"You have a son. A wife. A life outside wars and missions." He sighs, searching for a retort but I know I have won. "I'm not leaving you behind Marcus. You're going to be beside me whole time…but do me a favour. Give me a good ending. Make my final chapter be as heroic as our first." I smile, "I'll see you on the other side." I turn away heading towards the final launch. "What's more dangerous than a Phantom?" I shout as I start to run towards my end._

" _A phantom with nothing to lose."_

Chapter 1 __

The gun was aimed right at Shepard. Behind it was a female soldier. She wore black khaki trousers with a black, white and red tartan belt. Her top was a black tactical recon top layered with straps for old fashioned armour. Her hair was dark brown tied up. Strong jaw lined her face, as focused hazel eyes stared back.

Tali moved forward "Wait, we are working with Dr Thompson." The weapon shifted target. "We are here to get you out!" The soldier lowered her aim.

"Dr Thompson … the blue one?" Her guard lowered, stance shifting, she holstered her weapon. "So who are you again?"

Shepard stepped forward. "My name is Commander Shepard. This is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and this is Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. We are looking For the Asari Nieve Thompson." Kaiden stepped forward and shook the soldier's hand while Tali bowed her head.

"Well I'm Sargent Rosie Charles." She smiled and saluted the commander. "It's a relief to meet a friendly face." Charles stated "Not many of them round these parts." She chucked as she headed for the door. "Don't know what an Asari is but the doc' went through here but be careful Commander. I'm not sure I'm the one these assholes are after." She kicked one of the Cerberus soldiers to the side. "I'll catch you up once I've found some of my gear. Good luck" With that she was off darting into the shadows.

"Well… what just happened." Kaiden chuckled as they made off towards the doctor.

"I think we just met humanity's greatest war hero." Shepard replied as she checked over her rifle. "And she gave just me a salute"

They found the Doctor surrounded by Cerberus troops. One flick of her wrist and three of them were now floating in mid-air. Her lab coat reminded Shepard of Liara, but it was all white no green in sight. Her blue skinned shined paled at her face where asari markings and tattoos stood out. Taking out the remainder of the guards she walked over to Shepard. "Commander Shepard." The asari approached flicking up her Omnitool "I see the councillor was worried. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr Nieve Thompson." She brought up a file on a nearby terminal.

Data and info started streaming from the machine. "I am one part doctor and one part commando. I specialise in military rehabilitation, tactics and recon. I'm also the first adult Human asari." She turned and faced Shepard.

"I have downloaded everything into Miss Zorah's file, and I can explain more once we are off this damn station." More Cerberus soldiers started to rush through the door. Diving to cover the team was scattered. Ten or so more troops came flooding in. Outnumbered and outgunned Shepard pulled out her shotgun. Just then an explosion erupted from the troops. Smoke and debris filled the space where the soldiers once stood.

There, in the middle of the chaos stood Sgt. Charles but now she was armoured with an old combat Exo-skeletal armour suit. The metal supports of the suit flowed across her body, helmet and visor covering her face. Flashes of the clothes could be seen underneath the mesh of pipes and supports. The line between armour and soldier were blurred. Shepard thought she looked like something straight out of a history vid.

She stepped towards the Commander helping her to her feet. "Got to give these assholes credit, this suit is like nothing I've ever worn before." Turning to help Tali she noticed the quarrion wincing, "You ok?" the simple "Keelah" was her only reply. "There will be more on the way Commander so I hope you have a good Evac plan." Shepard nodded and led the team towards the exit. To Shepard's surprise, the Sargent had been coping with everything moderately well considering.

The rest of the mission flew by without any major hitch. The guards were easily dispatched with quick and effectively everyone working together. Shepard noted the way Charles was fighting. She barely got hit at all. She in and out of cover, fluid movement around the battlefield and effective use of ammo. She only got held up when she was tasked with opening the doors.

The minuet she walked aboard the Normandy everything stopped. Every single eye was staring at the Sargent. But Charles didn't seem to notice, she removed her helmet and smiled to the crew.

"As you were" Shepard stated as she started to remove her armour. "Meet in the meeting room as soon as you can. I feel we may have a lot to discuss"

 **A/N** _ **:**_ _Thanks guys for sticking with it. This chapter was quite a challenge but that should be the action for just now, the next few chapters will contain a lot of relationship building between our stars._

 _Please leave a follow and review if you are enjoying it so far._

 _XoXo Lover …_


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone is staring. Wounded soldiers returning from the battlefield. It was no battle. Eight months we were held captive, dead men walking. Six went in, five came out. He was our leader. The one who started this whole thing. I might have been the first Phantom but without Lt. Stevenson none of us would be here. He trained us, saved us and stood by us more times than I can count. Now he was gone. He was our father, our leader, our soldier. He gave his life so we could have ours. So I could have mine. All his family are told is he's dead. If only they knew. The news of his death may have broken them but the truth would have destroyed them. I know. I saw what happened. They say six went in and five came out, the truth is._

 _None of us did._

Charles felt they eyes of the crew surround her like a cage. She stood in the centre of the room beside Dr. Thompson. It had been six months since she had awoken in the Cerberus cell. Six months of being told truths that sounded more like fantasy, yet sitting here surrounding her were the myths she couldn't believe. The humans sat and stared with more admiration than the rest. There was a large reptilian type creature, a krogan by the name of Werx who seemed indifferent to Charles being here.

The tunrian, with hard outer skin and mandibles around his face, looked like something straight out of an old Si-Fi novel. He introduced himself as Garrus Vakarian then mumbled something about old earth stories. There was also another asari, Dr. Liara T'soni, she was different from Nieve. More blue, with a softer look than the hardened Doctor Nieve. The Sargent had become familiar with the asari. An all-female race that live up to 1000 years, with strange biotic abilities and mind bonding.

Then there was Tali. She sat across from Charles face hidden behind her visor. She knew very little about Quarrians. Only that they have very low immune systems, hence the suits. Charles couldn't help but look as her suit clung to her figure. The sleek design was nothing like an Exo. Smooth lines and soft edges only with minor tubing along one arm. The purple hood framed her helmet, a purple visor hid her face allowing only her eyes to be seen. Charles just couldn't quite take her eyes of her.

Nieve then started debriefing the mission. She was the first known human-asari offspring. Her father just so happened to be Charlie Thompson, one of the founding Phantoms. She explained that her mother was part of a research team studying humanity, who was sent down to investigate a strange anomaly and found the Phantom instead. Her mother new that this would be frowned upon so left, later to discover she was expecting.

She then went on to explain Cerberus experiments. How they lost funding because the Illusive Man wanted to focus more on the future than the past, but yet they continued anyway. How the scientist in charge, Dr Mikel Strawn, allowed her access as she was the offspring of a Phantom. How their machine was damaged taking Charles through time. This all boiled down to freeing Charles and destroying the time machine. Which they did, by stealing a key component and destroying the main data base.

All the while no one took their eyes off Charles. One of the humans Ashley, spoke first. "So… Cerberus jumped through time, stole a war hero, brought her back, for you to destroy all their research and take her from them. Is it just me or did I eat some Turian cereal this morning." Gunner chief Ashely Williams was one of Shepard's human soldiers. Charles new very little about her, only that she was the sole survivor of the events on Eden Prime.

"Very funny Ash" Shepard said, "This is serious. The question now is, how are we going to return you to your time?"

"You can't" Charles stated, no hint of emotion as she spoke. "I have seen too much, done too much. In just breathing I have cause too much disruption in your time. If you were to put me back it could destroy your very existence. Something Cerberus was very keen on avoiding." She stopped, thought flashing over her eyes. Her expression hardened, she spoke in a steel tone "I can never go back. All I can do is make my life here, helping out where ever I can." She paused, "If you would allow it Commander, civilian life just really isn't for me."

Shepard stood and faced the Phantom. "This won't be easy Sargent. A whole new time, warfare." Shepard explained.

"Nothing is easy Commander, especially war." The Sargent said, hand extending towards the Commander.

"In that case, I would be honoured to have a Phantom by my side." Shepard shook Charles' hand.

"Then I am at your disposal Shepard."

Lying in bed Charles stared at the celling. They had placed her in a store cupboard next to engineering. When Nieve left the ship, she gave Dr Chakwas Charles medical reports. Years of combat begin to take its toll. So moving her to a private room in an isolated area seemed the best choice. The room was quiet, only occasional steps could be herd. Charles dreaded sleep, for when you are asleep you lose any control over you mind. Horrors of her past visit in her dreams, turning them to nightmares. Yet even the hardened soldier new this was a fight she couldn't win. Eyes growing heavy, slowly she drifted.

 _A room dark and cold, dripping can be heard in the distance. She sits at a table, alone, tied to a chair. A gun lies in front of her. A revolver. "You could have save us" the voices start, whirling around her like bats in the dark. "Where were you?" Louder they grow, flashes of red erupt from the shadows. "YOU COULD'VE SAVED ME." There he sits, Lt. Stevenson, covered in blood with a gun in his hands. Slowly he raises it. Charles screams, yelling at him to listen. Begging him to stop. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US ALL!" The rest of them slowly appear from the darkness. Marcus, Sharkey, Thompson, one by one they raise their arms. Hands resting at their temple. The gun aimed right at Charles. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"_

 _Bang._

Charles awoke with a scream, covered in sweat still shaking from the nightmare. Heavy breathes were the only sound in her empty room. _It was just a dream._ She said to herself. Getting out of bed, she sighed, _you are safe. It was only a dream._ Pulling on a jumper, she left her room.

The cargo bay was largely empty. Just the Mako and lockers really filling its space. Charles walked over to a cleaning bench. It was marked and scuffed where heavy armour and weapons had been cleaned. Charles chuckled to herself, remembering how annoyed her team used to get with cleaning weapons. _"I don't get it Sarge?"_ they would say to her. _"We just cleaned them this morning."_ The only one of them that didn't moan was Marcus. He knew why Charles was persistent, he was trained with the same message " _A clean gun is dead son_."

The sound of footsteps snapped Charles out of her thoughts. Spinning round she was surprised to see Tali standing there. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Charles relaxed, "It's alright." She laughed, letting her guard down a little more. "I've been startled by worse." She turned back to the bench, letting her hands trail over the marks. Tali watched, fascinated with the gesture.

"I'm not used to this quiet ship yet. So when I hear a noise I must check it out in case it's a problem." Tali explained, hopeing the Sargent didn't notice the quiver in her voice. Charles turned again, this time slower with a smirk in her eye.

"I'm glad to see you're worried about me." Charles laughed, leaning back against the table. Watching the Quarrian with those strong hazel eyes.

Tali felt the heat begin to rise to her face. "No I wasn't checking up on you I was…" She searched for a reason. In truth, Tali was worried, but for some reason didn't want to admit that to the Phantom. She had already made a fool of herself. "I was making sure the ship was ok."

Charles laughed, raising an eyebrow. She saw straight through the engineers excuse. "If that's your way of asking me if I am ok then yes, I'm fine." She smirked again, flashing those hazel eyes once more.

"Wait I... Oh Keelah." Tali held her head in her hands. She wanted to disappear. For some reason she cared what the Sargent thought of her and certainly didn't want her to think she was a fool. Charles didn't know what it was about the Quarrian but she couldn't help but smile. Her awkward excuses and obvious embarrassment was endearing.

"That's okay. I probably should let you get back to your work." Charles admitted. As much as she liked having Tali here she hated the thought of getting her in trouble.

"It's okay. I was finishing anyway, Adams told me I needed to rest." Clearly the Quarrian over works herself. Charles could see that in just a day. Not that she noticed particularly where the engineer was.

Tali sat next to Charles on the bench as she began to tell her about the Quarrians. She talked about her life on the fleet, with her dad, how they all come together to survive. She talked about the geth and about her home world Rannoch. She then went on to tell her stories about the ships, all the while Charles listened. Fascinated by the engineer beside her. "It must be hard." Tali said. "Knowing that you can never go back."

Charles sighed. "No. I knew that the moment I left for the bunker." She turned, her expression hardened. "I was never coming back." She remembered leaving. Making the choice to go alone. The hurt in her best friend's eyes. The pain in his voice as he begged her to not to go.

Tali placed her hand on her shoulder and softly squeezed. She didn't like the thought of the Phantom not coming back. "At least you made it out." She said to herself more than to Charles.

"I still don't know if I did." Charles stated as she got off the work bench, placing her hand to her head. Her body tensed, the idea that this was all just a dream, an elaborate world her dying mind created scared her more than it being true. Tali, sensing the change in the human's mood, slid herself down from bench and walked beside her.

Placing her hand on her back she whispered softly. "Well when you do, let me know." Then the Quarrian left, heading towards the elevator before stepping in side.

Charles watched her leave, slowly relaxing once again. "You'll be the first to know."

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed this one. First Charles/Tali action. Yay! Just a heads up, I have a couple of essays due for Monday so I won't get much written between now and then.

Anyway Follow if you enjoyed and leave a review, I love reading them they really motivate me to keep writing.

XoXo Lover…


	4. Chapter 4

_Why? Sitting in a stone brick room with a two way mirror in front. I stare at myself. I look tired, worn out from endless questions and reports. It is hard enough living with what happened. A man in a military uniform with medals sewn in, walks into the room. Why? He sits down with a folder in his hand, he smiles while I stare. TIAWAN written in bold writing at the top of the document, underneath is John's name. "You know why you are here, don't you." Why? I don't reply, just keep staring right in his eyes. "I know Lt. Stevenson was a Phantom but he was a soldier first." He opens the files pulling documents out. Why? I lean back in my chair crossing my arms and staring. I will not be cornered. Shifting in his chair he continues once again, "We were his friends too Charles. Don't you think we deserve to know?" Anger in his voice his eyes lock with mine. He continues to show me files reports from the rest of the interviews. It all said the same thing. Only I know how he truly died. Only I saw what truly happened. Only I live with the horrors of his death replying over and over every time I close my eyes. Yet they still keep asking, begging to know more. I ask myself their reasons and have to wonder._

 _Why?_

Two weeks had passed since Charles first boarded the ship. Two weeks since she had started meeting Tali, something she looked forward to. The Sargent had also settled into the team. A key asset in the field (on missions) and one of advice and humour back on the ship, things had fitted in smoothly. They were on their way to Virmire to investigate some distress call. They had come to a sort of standstill with finding Seren.

Charles was leaning against one of the pillars in storage. Watching everyone as they busied themselves. Ashley was cleaning, attempting to clean, Charles Exo. Werx was discussing different weapon types with Garrus. Tali was bopping in and out of engineering, pulling up many files on her Omni-tool. Charles stared at her wrist. The band of her tool shining at her, laughing at her. As much as she tried she just couldn't get it to work. Shepard appeared out the elevator, striding over to her smiling as she approached.

"Commander" Charles stood straight, she might not be alliance but she still treat her CO with some respect. "What can I do for you?"

Shepard sighed, hand finding the back of her neck. This was the first time Charles had seen the commander nervous. Noticing her CO's mood, Charles offered her to walk. Finding a quieter spot Shepard relaxed. "I need some advice." Shepard started. "Personal advice."

Charles looked at her. What advice could she possibly give? Charles was clueless about this time, she could hardly give good advice. "I don't know what how much of a help I can be Commander…" Shepard stared. "But I can try."

Shepard looked at her hands, an expression of guilt flashed across her face. "It's to do with Liara." Shepard confessed. "I don't know Rosie… I think I like her more than I should." She sighed, not looking the Sargent in the face. Over the past couple of weeks Shepard had often come down to chat with her crew but never like this. Usually she would ask how she was getting on, settling in or about her past. Growing up in a totalitarian Britain, becoming a soldier in the uprising, joining the new British military as a specialist and the events at Black Dog with the forming of the phantoms. Yet she never asked about Taiwan something Charles thanked her for. She never does enjoyed not bringing it up.

Charles thought for a moment. Contrary to historic information, women were not her strong point. Her past relationships had been one disaster after another. "The Doc? Well Shepard I'm not going to lie, but everyone kind of knew that already." She laughed, Shepard face fell.

"Am I that obvious?" Her head falling in hands. Charles felt sorry for the Commander. Knowing herself that being discreet is difficult. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell her." Charles replied, Shepard's head snapping up. "Ok well, maybe you should wait a bit I mean she did just lose her mother." Shepard seemed to agree, nodding her head she smiled. With that the Commander thanked Charles and started to walk away. "Oh and by the way commander. I am pretty sure she feels the same." Charles winked.

"Thanks Rosie. Good talk." Shepard walked back to the main floor. Charles knew she was heading straight for the Liara's room. Out the corner of her eye she saw Tali stepping out of engineering. She turned and the locked eyes.

Time froze as they stood there, locked in each other's gaze. Tali was interrupted by an engineer. Charles realised. Time started to move forward. Blinking away Charles hid behind a pillar. What was she feeling? For someone she had only met two weeks ago. An Alien form a different planet but she felt it, the butterflies had appeared. "Damnit Charles. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Your hiding." Alenko walked out from behind the pillar. A smirk etched across his face. "You know if you want you could just go talk to her." He winked and nudged the Phantoms arm. "Quarrians don't bite…I think?"

Charles pushed him away, turning to peer round the pillar. "Don't question my motives Alenko. I know what I'm doing." She turned to face him, arms crossed holding his gaze. Kaiden tilts his head.

"Really because from here it looks like you are hiding." He said, a knowing smile appearing across his face. Charles sighed. This was all Shepard's fault. She just had to throw feelings into the mix.

She leaned back against the pillar. "Maybe you're right." She admitted, "But I'm not hiding. I am waiting, and when the time comes right I'll stop." She smiled, happy she had come to a decision. Kaiden looked on.

"Alright team we are approaching Virmire. All hands are needed so everyone get ready." Joker's voice rang through like an alarm. The mission. Tali will have to wait.

Kaiden started to walk towards his locker when he turned. "Just don't wait too long, you of all people should know that." He smirked, "You never know how long you're going to get."

Charles turned toward her Exo storage unit. She saw Tali out the corner of her eye. _You of all people should know…_ watching her pick up a shotgun she thought, " _Yeah. I do."_

 **A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry for the delay I had a heap of work due this week so really had to focus. Don't worry about me not uploading I might just be a week apart._

 _Thanks for the reviews and follows. Love you guys!_

 _XoXo Lover..._


	5. Chapter 5

_There is five of us. All standing in front of a crowd. The memorial for Blackdog starting. Hundreds of civilians and families have joined to remember those we have lost. We are the only survivors. The only five to walk out of Blackdog alive. The valley of death where two hundred and ninety seven of A-company's finest slaughtered. Why did we survive? We weren't A-company. Now we stand among their survivors. We were only specialists called in by A-Company's lieutenant. I look at Marcus, his head is bowed not looking. The others have lost so much more. One lost a sister, one lost a best friend and the other lost his innocence. Different badges, different losses, different leader yet we are united now. United and changed by what we saw, what we herd, what we did. As the memorial notes us, saying we are brave and courageous men and women. That's wrong. We weren't brave. We were lucky. We aren't men and women, we are ghosts that never left the valley. The lieutenant whispers so quietly that only we can hear him. The look in his eye, determination and strength. What he says next will follow me wherever I must go._

" _With every breath we take, we must honour their lives."_

Shots were flying past Charles as she laid behind the nuke. Shepard was focused on taking a krogan warlord down, concentrating all her fire on him. Charles however focused on keeping her alive, taking out each geth drone who popped its head up. She noticed a sniper setting up its shot, getting into position and switching to her sniper she lined up her shot. _Breathe. Hold. BANG. Breathe._ The drone dropped to the floor, Charles switched to her assault rifle. Using her Exo she sprinted and slid behind more cover taking out a couple more drones as she did.

Shepard instructed Ashley to stay with the nuke as she, Charles and Tali continued to head towards the AA tower and rescue Alenko. As they reached the top a Geth dropship flew overhead. "That's a lot of geth heading towards Ashley, Commander." Tali remarked watching the Ship as it flew past.

Shepard radioed Ashely, she confirmed that geth were all over the place and she was arming the bomb. They were out of time. Charles could here both Kaiden and Ashley talking to Shepard, asking her to save the other, willing to sacrifice their own life for the other.

Charles looked at Tali and walked over, placed a hand on the Commander's shoulder and whispered. Charles the returned to Tali's side. Shepard's head fell. "I'm so sorry Kaiden." She sighed into her radio. Looking back she orders them back to the nuke. Charles and Tali follow the commander, checking over their Omni-tools and suits. They could only save one.

Back at the bomb shots were flying all around as Charles sheltered behind a half broken wall. Ashley was covering behind the nuke pinned down by constant fire. Popping her head up Charles picked off a couple of geth and unloaded the rest of the clip into Seren's shield. Time was ticking. As Charles waited for her rifle to cool down she saw it.

Two geth rocket troopers had landed beside Tali and were now cowering behind the opposite side of cover her cover. _The mission._ Tali hadn't noticed she lifted her Omni-tool and took down Seren's shield. Shepard was waiting for her rifle to cool off. Charles switched to her sniper. _Now Rosie it's down to you, give him everything we got._ Charles aimed right at Seren head. _Breath._ _Hold_.

Then a scream. It cut threw her concentration like a saw. Flicking her rifle she aimed right at the rocket troopers, no hesitation she took them both down with two shots. Then rushing over to where a fallen Tali lay. She had been knocked unconscious by a concussion shot. Charles applied her medi-gel. Holding Tali in her arms Charles held her breath waiting for any sign of improvement. Tali coughed sitting up and staring into Charles' eyes. _The mission._

Remembering where she was, Charles pulled out her pistol and fired two shots at Seren. He had a hold of Shepard's neck but the shots were enough for him to lose his concentration. Shepard punched him right in the face and he fell to the ground. As Shepard scrambled to her rifle Seren had already escaped back on to his podium and away.

Charles helped Tali up to her feet as Shepard called in for the Normandy. Tali grabbed Ashely as joker appeared with the ship. The docking bay doors lowered and the team clambered aboard. The ship then sped away leaving the surface of the planet, leaving Alenko behind.

Tali immediately headed to engineering to help the ship escape a nuclear blast. Charles wondered over towards a port window. Staring, she watched as all her previous nightmares came true. A mushroom cloud erupted from the surface of the planet, a nuclear device was fired. It was fired with her helping.

The debriefing was sombre. Not much was said, not much had to be. The new mission was out lined, to find the conduit at Illos. The empty chair haunted the room. The meeting was quick yet Ashley Williams spoke out. She couldn't believe that Alenko was gone and she wasn't. Charles could recognise survivor's guilt a mile off. Shepard tried to reassure her tell her that Alenko knew the risks, that sacrificing herself wouldn't restore or bring back any honour.

Shepard dismissed the briefing and everyone went their ways. Charles watched Tali slip into the elevator back down to engineering, back to burry herself with data and numbers to numb the pain of loss. The Sargent wandered over to canteen. Alenko often spent his time here, when Charles would see him he would sit with her and talk.

They would mainly chat about past missions and lives. Kaiden was a huge Phantoms fan and wanted to know every detail. Charles was intrigued by biotics so they exchanged questions with answers and banter. Often joking around with each other, Charles mocking his obsession with the Phantoms, Alenko mocking her technological problems. She didn't know him long but the pain of losing someone never fades.

Charles realised someone was there. Behind the wall she saw a deflated Chief Gunnery Williams, the stress of it starting to take its toll. Hunched behind the counter Ashley hadn't noticed the Sargent. Slowly Charles approached, sitting down beside her she placed a hand on her back. "You wanna talk?" That's when Williams cried. She hadn't just lost a team mate she had lost a friend.

"Why me though? First Eden prime now this. I… I just don't get it I'm nothing special." William's exclaimed between sobs. Charles wrapped her arm around Ashely's shoulder and pulled her in tight. She listened as Ashley continued questioning everything that had happened. She let her vent her feelings, her anger about leaving him behind. There was nothing Charles could say, no answers she could give, only to let her sob away the pain.

When she started to settle Charles hugged her tighter. "You know Williams I often ask myself the same things." Ashely looked at the Sargent, pain swamping Ashley's her eyes. "In fact Alenko asked me the same thing you're thinking." The Sargent smiled down at Ashley, warmth filling her smile.

"How?" Ashley asked. "How do you live with it?" Her eyes were searching, her words were desperate almost begging.

Turning away Charles closed her eyes, remembering the very words that Lt. Stevenson had said to them. The very first Phantom order. Opening them she looked at Ash and whispered. "With every breath you take Ash, you must honour his life." Ashley looked at her understanding washing over her face. Williams took to her feet.

"You're right. Kaiden wouldn't want me sitting here all day." Ashely helped Charles to her feet. "He would want me to continue with the fight." She said a smile creeping on to her face. "And now… well now I have something to fight for. Seren has no idea what he has done." She looked at Charles. A look of determination sweeping her face. "Thank you Rosie, I needed that."

"No problem Ash. You need another chat you know where to find me." Charles replied walking her to the elevator. Charles stepped in but Ashley didn't. Nodding at each other the door closed and the elevator started to descend. Charles leaned against the wall the cold metal stinging her skin. She counted her breaths. _Every breathe I take_ She said to herself looking at her refection in the steel. _Will honour those I've lost._ She closed her own eyes listing to her breathing. _Do not waste them._ The lift door opened with a hiss and Charles strode out, heading straight for engineering.

 **A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the delay I started work on another project. I have two lined up (exiting I know) but I have to get this finished and I have been putting it off. I really love this Chapter but I know there isn't much Charles Tali but I promise there will be more coming up.

Any way hoped u liked this one – leave a reivew I love hearing what you guys say.

Yours _Lover…XoXo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Nothing. That's all I have left. No words, no actions, nothing. She was everything I had, everything I was, everything I am. Now she is gone and the people responsible live. No. No more. I look around and see the others. Everyone is crying begging for someone to take their pain as they lay at their dead love one side. Marcus runs to me, tries to pick me up, lift me up from her body. I don't move, not this time. I will remember this feeling. Every time they tell me they're innocent I will remember what they did. Who they took from me. I close my eyes and remember, take the pain in and store it. Marcus is shouting now pulling harder for me to move. They are coming back. I open my eyes. I can't see anything. All I see is red._

 _Red is all I see._

Charles is standing in engineering waiting for an opportunity to speak. Tali busied herself by the console she hadn't noticed Charles walk in. Engineering is almost empty most of the crew had gone out to do repairs but Tali and Adams had stayed by their post mothering the ship.

The Sargent took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, _you can do this Rosie. You already got this far._ She looks over to Adams and catches his eye. He gets the hint and made up an excuse to leave. Rosie sighed trying to reach some level of confidence. "How long are you going to stand there silently Sargent? I do have work to do." Tali said as she turned around to face the soldier.

Stunned Charles took another deep breath, "I just came to talk." She sighed fighting her hand to gain some level of composer. She stared into Tali's eyes trying to hold her gaze.

"If it is about what happened on Virmire between me and a Rocket geth trooper Sargent I'm fine. I do not need your protection as I have lots of work to do so if you could..." Tali said, a tone of grievance in her voice as she picked up a data pad turning back to face the console.

Annoyed Charles raised her voice speaking with a tone Tali had not heard before. "It is important Tali can you stop working for just one minuet."

Startled Tali put the data pad down. She had never seen the Sargent so agitated, angered. Even then she would find her screaming in the night she had never seen her like this. She looked nervous. "I'm sorry I know we have just lost Kaiden and it must be really hard on you. Of course we can talk." Tali said "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Charles relaxed "I'm sorry too I didn't mean to shout it just, I don't know what I'm doing." Charles walked over to Tali and lent against her console. "Losing Kaiden just reminded me how little time we have and me of all people should know that it should't be wasted." She looked up at Tali and searched her eyes.

Tali stared back holding the soldiers stare. Something about her drew Tali in. She had never met a human like her, though she hadn't met many humans, Rosie was different. She was confident and charming yet hard and bold. She seemed to always know what she was doing. This hardened soldier on the battlefield would put fear in her enemy's eyes. Yet here right now that was exactly what was in her eyes, fear. Tali was confused. How was this war veteran scared of her, what could she possible do that would scare her.

Charles looked away, down to her hands. Tali sighed and placed a hand to her shoulder. "I know its hard losing someone Rosie but it's hard on us all." She squeezes her shoulder tight. "I was burying myself in work to forget but I am always here if you wanna talk about things. That's what Friends are for." Charles hardened under Tali's touch.

"No." Charles flinched away from Tali's grasp. "That is exactly what I'm afraid of Tali. I don't want to be friends with you." Charles stared straight Tali's eyes, hurt showing. Charles turned and raised her hand to her head. "I like you Tali, a lot and that's what scares me. Ever since we met there has been something drawing me to you. I can't control it and I don't want to."

Charles turned and looked directly at the Quarrian. "I like it. I like searching for you in the early hours of the day. I like the sneaky smiles we share across the room. I like everything about you." Charles walked forward her confidence growing with every word. "I just cannot believe it took Kaiden dying and you getting knocked unconscious for me to notice." She sighed raising her hand to her shoulder.

Tali was stunned. She thought she was ready for anything but not this. "I…I don't know what to say." Tali spluttered out her own nervousness starting to spill out. Never had she imagined that Rosie had feelings for her. She was just an engineer, an alien to her and Rosie well she was a legend, an old earth war hero that everyone admired. Yet here she was telling a simple alien engineer that she wanted more than friendship.

She couldn't deny the joy she felt when the Sargent gave her confession, the butterflies that started in her heart. She held on to the side of the railing trying to use it for support. Charles closed the gap between them her gaze softening. "I'm not going to waste my time here if I'm not wanted." Charles whispered as Tali looked up at her.

She shook her head "No that's not it I… I just… it's just a lot to take in, you understand." Tali shifted out of Charles hold. "Just I… I need time Sargent. Time to get my head around this." Tali turned to face the Normandy's core.

Charles walked up behind her. She stopped and whispered. "Okay if that's what you want, you know where to find me." She chuckled to herself. "And don't wait too long ma dear." Charles sighed, "A friend once said we never know how long we are gonna get." With that she left the room.

Charles felt her Tali's gaze follower her to her quarters. One inside the weight of what she had done finally it hit her. She walked over to her mirror, a mirror that Shepard had finally agreed to let her have, and stared at the reflection. Opening herself up like this was dangerous. _What if….No_ she would let the whispers of doubt cloud her mind. She focused on her reflection. Her hazel eyes seemed tired and her face looked warn. She looked at the small scar above her eye. Staring back at her like a constant reminder of her troubled past.

She sighed and started to slowly undress herself, gently removing each piece of clothing one at a time. With each layer removed Charles felt more and more relaxed allowing her guard to be lowered. She then chucked her clothes to the floor and looked back at her reflection. Now she could see all the real damage that years of constant fighting had caused.

An "L" shaped scar behind her ear, an old bullet wound to her right shoulder, a large cut across her chest. Her body was riddled with scars and scratches from a lifetime of battles. Reaching down she felt a twinge of pain in her calf. She pulled her hand up and saw blood, investigating she found a large open cut to the back of her leg. Charles then noticed the darker patch on the back of her trousers. She must have gotten it during the last battle. Walking over to get her underclothes she thought to herself: _A little reminder of Virmire._

 **A/N:** He guys I should be getting a couple more chapter uploaded soon as have week off Yay! Anyway please leave a review I love to hear your thoughts on the story and they do really motivate me to keep writing. Hope you liked this chapter!

As always. _XoXo Lover…_


End file.
